A twist in the past
by WarriorCats-Asbluehj
Summary: We all know Ashfur never got what he wanted in the end. But what happens when everything changes? Review please :
1. Mysterious change

Chapter 1:

The rain fell heavily from above as Ashfur walked into the clearing. His body was soaking wet as he entered the Warriors Den. His spirit brightened when he saw Squirrelflight grooming herself. He padded over and brushed himself against her, murmuring a greeting. Squirrelflight then meowed teasingly "You're as wet as the rain Ashfur. Your going to get us all wet". Ashfur flicked his ears and started grooming himself. His attention turned to Brambleclaw, who was carrying a wet plump mouse over to Squirrelflight. He growled silently and sometimes wished he was Brambleclaw. He bent down and began grooming himself and he heard Brambleclaw meowing to Squirrelflight "It's time you got some rest". Ashfur silently cursed Brambleclaw as he continued grooming himself. His fur was already beginning to become dry.

After grooming himself, he rested on his bed of moss. His eyes closed as he drifted to sleep. After a while, something prodded him on the side, it was Brambleclaw. "Dawn Patrol" he meowed. Ashfur bit back a protest as he got up and clumsily followed Brambleclaw out. His ears twitching in surprise that it wasn't wet outside anymore. As he walked towards the entrance, he scented Squirrelflight. Before he could approach her, Brambleclaw got there first. He hissed silently and jumped up high as Leafpool meowed "Are you okay?". Ashfur nodded and sat down, waiting for his orders to go out and check the borders. He sighed and thought _Am I ever going to get what I want?_. He looked up at the sky, his eyes shining from the sun that reflected his eyes. He lowered his head and turned around.

Ashfur was surprised when Squirrelflight approached him and brushed herself against him. He meowed a greeting as she walked away, suddenly feeling better. Then, it hit Ashfur. Squirrelflight was avoiding Brambleclaw and was staying with him more. Could it mean that she had made her decision? Brambleclaw interrupted his thoughts as he signalled for the patrol to leave. As Ashfur left, he kept wondering on what would happen later today. He thought something great was going to happen this day and he couldn't wait so long for it. As he walked farther away from the camp, he longed to run back to camp and lay down on his moss bed. But, he could not do that. He continued walking with the patrol until a scent struck him..._Fox! _


	2. Wounded and Hurt

Ashfur growled, his teeth bared, revealing his glistening teeth. Brambleclaw walked over to him and asked "Ashfur, what's wro-". He broke off as he scented the fox as well. Squirrelflight walked over as well and hissed as she picked it up. Then they froze in fear, this wasn't just a fox. This fox had a cub; they all knew very well how protective a mother fox could be.

"Quick! Let's report this to Firestar before we-" Brambleclaw never finished. In a heartbeat, a fox jumped out of the shadows, it's horrible scent entering their nostrils. Behind her was a young fox. Ashfur froze, not only was the cub big but it was nearly an adult. Without a warning, the cub lunged for Ashfur while the mother fox jumped on Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. Ashfur yowled as the cub bit his paw. He was pinned down by the cub, even after scratching the muzzle of the fox, it would not run off. He tried to grab the scruff of the fox but it veered away, suddenly frightened. Ashfur sprang up, his right front paw bleeding. He hissed and then didn't understand why the fox was scared. He then suddenly scented more ThunderClan cats. He sighed in relief and looked over at the other fox. His eyes widened in fear, Brambleclaw was barely moving near a rock while Squirrelflight trembled beneath the fox. He lunged for the fox's throat, he managed to bite down hard on it before scratching the fox's head, clinging on to it. The fox yelped in pain and threw Ashfur off. Ashfur quickly recivered and got up, he saw that the fox was gone, Brambleclaw was laying down, blood trickled from his forehead while Squirrelflight was unconscious. He ran over to her and yowled "Squirrelflight!". Then he finally saw the other ThunderClan cats, he bit back a protest that they didn't come on time. They hurried over and brought them back to camp. Ashfur's paw was still stinging from the bite of the pup. He growled silently as he limped home.

When they entered the clearing, he heard gasps of shock come from the cats nearby. "What happened?" Firestar demanded, his eyes widened in shock as they explained the fox and the cub. "Brackenfur, bring three warriors with you and patrol that part of the border. Try to avoid a fight and report what you found". Brackenfur dipped his head and went off to look for warriors.

Leafpool hurried over, carrying a bundle of herbs in her jaws. She tended to Squirrelflight and meowed "She'll live". Ashfur sighed with relief, his blue eyes clouded with the thought if Squirrelflight would not make it. He shook his head and stared at Squirrelflight. Leafpool instructed them to lay her in the medicine cat den. She then tended to Brambleclaw, placing cobwebs and other healing herbs. When she was done with Brambleclaw, she walked towards Ashfur as she tended to his wounds, she sniffed at his paw as she pressed cobwebs against them. Ashfur dipped his head when she walked away. He hurried over to the medicine cat den and stared at her. He winced slightly, Oh StarClan, please don't take her away from me. 


End file.
